I owe you
by GleekLover12
Summary: Homeless!Blaine with Kurt to the rescue, yeah I am really bad at these summary things. Might get smutty at some point though.


**A/N it seems that I can't continue a story very long and that I can only write when I have absolutely nothing else to do. So I am so very sorry for not writing for such a long time. Well that's not entirely true, I did write, but always small pieces of random stuff that never gets finished. So this is the first part to probably a very short multi-chapter thingy. Homeless Blaine, Kurt to the rescue… yeah again guys I am so sorry, I hope to finish another chapter to 'lucky to have you' soon. So maybe I'll see you… yeah soon :)**

**So read on and please review and let me know what you think :)**

Rain, wind and cold, those were the only things that managed to get through the fog in Blaine Anderson's head. He was sitting on the corner of the main street in Lima, Ohio, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms slung around them; hoping to keep at least a little bit of the body warmth to himself. Beside him a beautiful old golden retriever was keeping watch. No matter how cold it got, or how long Blaine couldn't give her something to eat, she never left his side. The only thing Blaine ever bought that wasn't really necessary was her collar, a red leather collar with a little plaque on it. Engraved on the plaque was the dog's name; Lucy. He remembered receiving her as a gift from his parents on Christmas. That was when he was seven years old. Now ten years later, the only thing left from his family was this dog. His parents and brother were gone. He was on his own, and had been for quite some time. Blaine had managed so far, but now was definitely an all time low. It had been three days since he had had something to eat. Blaming the weather he got up and decided to find somewhere to hide from the water falling from the sky.

"Let's go Luce," he whispered, gathering up the few items he possessed and heading to a café with a canopy in the front. Hoping no one would come and chase him away; he sat down and splayed his coat over the ground, wishing for it to dry quickly.

Not long after he had closed his eyes for just a moment, the waitress poked him in the side. "Excuse me, I'm really sorry to do this, but you're gonna have to leave; we're closing up," she said, looking at Blaine with that look of pity in her eye he hated so much.

He nodded and threw his coat back on. Blaine whistled for Lucy and left again, thankful the rain had stopped. He'd just have to go back to the park and sleep on a bench again. Walking on the pavement he felt his head spin, something he'd gotten used to the past year. He just figured it'd stop. Reaching the park he sat down on the bench and groaned when his brain felt like it was being stabbed with a knife. He rested his head in his hands and felt Lucy coming very close to him, and licking his hand in concern. He closed his eyes and in that moment felt himself slip off the bench and into the welcome peace of unconsciousness.

o.O.o

Of course he was the one who had to run to the store again. Why of course Finn was too busy to pick up some groceries. It's not like Kurt didn't have anything better to do. Nope, not a life at all. Even Kurt Hummel himself was surprised at the level of sarcasm that was flooding through his thoughts. He'd just have to run through the park if he wanted to be home as fast as possible. Trying not to scatter the contents of the plastic bags he was carrying everywhere he ran along a dirt path through the small park. He skidded through a halt when he suddenly saw a gorgeous dog barking at someone. That someone was lying on the ground, and not looking too well. Kurt carefully approached the dog, you never know with animals, and reached out to shake the young man on the grass. As soon as his hand was about 2 inches away from the guy's shoulder, the dog started to growl at him.

"Easy there, I'm just trying to help," he said, tentatively stroking the dog's head. He reached for his shoulder again and slightly shook the boy. He groaned a little and managed to open his eyes.

"Hi there," Kurt said, keeping his voice down, because the guy really didn't look very well. The young man didn't say anything, he just stared. "Are you okay?" _No of course he's not okay, idiot, he was passed out in the park_ Kurt thought.

The guy on the ground just slowly got to his feet and kept staring at Kurt. "Do you need any help?" Kurt asked him.

The guy shook his head no and gathered up his belongings. He turned to walk away from Kurt, without saying a word, but as soon as he had taken five steps, he staggered and almost fell face forward in the mud again, if it hadn't been for the dog, which steadied his knees.

Kurt couldn't just walk away, he ran after the young man and took his arm and placed it around his shoulder. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't let you get away like that. You look like you're gonna pass out any minute. Where do you live?" Kurt said.

The guy didn't say anything and Kurt even thought he saw some tears glistening in the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, then I guess I'll let you get better at my house," Kurt murmured more to himself than anything. He started to guide the boy towards the exit of the park, and not five minutes after they'd left it Kurt found himself searching for his keys in his pocket while still steadying the stranger. "Oh screw it," he whispered and rang the doorbell.

He heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and Finn's voice was already taking. "Damn it Kurt, take your keys next time, I was right in the middle of –" Finn stopped talking immediately after he saw the scene right in front of him.

His stepbrother was supporting some random stranger who looked very ill and a dog was tagging along. Well at least that would make for an interesting Saturday night.

"Move, Finn, or else I'm gonna collapse under his weight," Kurt panted; stranger dude was now leaning his entire weight unto Kurt and it seemed that he couldn't move his feet anymore.

Finn quickly stepped aside and took the guy's other arm, he helped Kurt drag him to the couch and when they'd put him down, he looked to the shorter young man standing next to him.

"Who is he?"

"Dunno."

"Where does he come from?"

"The park."

"Why is he here?"

"Because he needs help, Finn, and I couldn't leave him there, he was passed out and it was getting dark!"

They both stared at the guy on their couch for a while. Finally Kurt bent forward and stroked some stray curls out of his face. He would've had beautiful hair if it had been cared for. The stranger opened his eyes for a brief moment.

"What's you name?" Kurt asked him in a hushed voice.

"Blaine," he replied, before losing consciousness again.

**A/N yup that's that and again SO SO SO SO sorry! Please don't kill me, I swear I'm nice. Anyway thank you for reading, please leave a review and I hope you all had great holidays! And in case I don't update before: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Love. Always.**


End file.
